A Day on the Farm
by The Magical Illusion
Summary: Noah, Kit, Scott, Dani, and Robbie agree to help Beth for a day on the farm. Will catching sheep, paint fights, and some very well selected dares lead to romance? COMPLETED! Please R&R.
1. Chunk 1

**Author's note: Just something I felt like writing to ease writers block from my other fic. This is much more of an easy read, and hopefully isnt too boring. It will be posted in two or three 'chunks' - yep, thats really what I'm calling them - as otherwise it would be too long, but essentially its a one-shot, just in three bits. Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

* * *

The five of them piled out of Scott's Ute, to be met by a very thankful Beth – Dani in the front and Noah, Kit and Robbie bunched together in the back. Robbie was the last one to jump, or fall, off.

Scott locked the doors and followed the others towards his childhood home. Beth was struggling, she had held onto the Hunter Farm after she and Rhys were unable to buy the caravan park from Josh, but now that none of her kids were around to help, and she wasn't there as much, it was too big a job for her to maintain. So Scott and Kit had decided to help their mum, and somehow managed to rope Dani, Noah and a very reluctant Robbie into it too. Using means both fair, and foul.

It was one of the hottest days of the year, which Kit was secretly thankful for. In the back of her mind was the though of a topless Noah, topless and sweaty... she let her mind wander slightly before turning into the main house after the others, laughing slightly as Robbie tripped over a bit of upturned rug.

The group gathered around the kitchen bench, Dani sitting on a stool, with Scott stood with his arms around her, Noah and Robbie side by side leaning against it, and Kit stood next to her mother like an old and new version of the same model.

"So" began Scott, "where do you want us to start?"

"I'm not really sure," Beth replied, glancing at her son uneasily, "what would you be comfortable doing? I don't want to take your time up with something you don't want to do," she continued, looking mostly at Dani and partly at Noah, as they weren't her children and she didn't want to put them out.

"I'm up for anything" reassured Noah. A comment met with a nod of agreement from Dani and a muffled snort of laughter from Robbie. "And I bet you know all about that, right sis!?" he teased, adding a cheeky wink. Kit sharply elbowed him in the ribs as a response, but he saw a small blush tainting her cheeks; it was worth the pain

"Ok then," said Beth, after taking a moment to think, "I guess we should split the jobs, so they get done faster. The boys can go and do some stuff for me around the farm, the lambs need sorting and some of the fences have come loose again," she explained, mostly to Scott, "and us girls could paint the back room, it's needed it for a while." She finished hopefully, cutting down any of Kit's protests with a look that only a mother could give.

"Sounds great," enthused Dani, "let's get started."

Kit sighed inwardly, hating to be stuck inside on such a beautiful day, knowing that she could do those farm jobs with her eyes closed and also feeling a small hint of annoyance that she wouldn't be spending her time with Noah. But she didn't want to let any of this show to Beth, her mum felt guilty enough already.

The two groups set off on their different tasks. "I'll come help you with the lambs later, yeah Scott" shouted Kit to her brother's retreating form, unable to resist. He raised his hand in the affirmative and led Noah and Robbie to the outskirts of the farm, for their first task of the day.

* * *

* * *

"Owwwwwwww," screamed Robbie, gripping his hand between his knees and jumping on the spot, having just brought his hammer down on something a little more painful than the intended piece of fencing.

"Y'know, you're actually supposed to hit the _fence_, Robbie, not yourself," joked Scott. Robbie just glared at him, the pain in his hand subduing his usually sunny temperament. "How many times is that now Noah?"

"Five" his friend replied, wielding his own hammer with much more control "and all on the same hand too, that's gotta hurt."

Robbie didn't laugh. "I bet you two think this is really funny don't you?!" He raised his eyebrows indignantly. "Well how about _you_ try using faulty equipment to get the job done, see if you think it's funny then."

Noah tried desperately to stifle a boyish giggle, but failed miserably. Robbie blushed slightly, realising what he'd said.

"I can honestly say that I've never had the misfortune of having 'faulty equipment' mate," said Noah, laughing as Robbie glared at him.

"So that's why you turned Tash down is it?" Scott mused, unable to resist joining in the childish banter. This remark was almost met by a certain faulty hammer to the head, but Robbie thought better of it (meaning he knew Scott would kill him), pushed his glasses up and turned back to massacring his piece of fence.

* * *

* * *

"So," started Dani, lifting the lid from the paint tin carefully, "how are we all?" She shot a loaded glance Kit's way, hoping for a love life update.

"Pretty ordinary actually," Kit replied, knowing what Dani was up to, "How 'bout you mum?"

"Well, me and Rhys are very happy together, if that's what you mean." Beth reached for the largest roller and dropped it into the cream coloured paint. "As for the rest of them... Jade wants to move out, Tilly hates Summer Bay and Max and Henry are still tying to kill each other... but apart from that everything's fine."

Dani and Kit chuckled. "I'm so glad I'm outta that mad house," Dani said happily, "Not that I don't miss you all, of course I do. Its just... now that I'm with Scott," she paused, thinking of the right thing to say, "I've never been so happy."

Beth smiled. "I'm really happy for you love." Dani returned the gesture.

"Its alright for some then hey," Kit half joked, feeling a pang of sadness for her unrequited love. As much as she was pleased that Dani and her mum had found their soul mates, it didn't take anything away from the fact that hers didn't want to know. She dipped her paintbrush back into the paint, and made a long stroke along the edge of the door.

Dani, perceptive as ever, noticed the downhearted look on her friend's face. "You're still in love with him aren't you." Kit's blush gave Dani her confirmation.

Kit sighed, "I know I should get over him... but I guess I've always been a slow learner. Isn't that right mum?"

"You must get it from your fathers side," Beth replied, laughing at the look of mock-disbelief on her daughters face.

Dani placed her roller onto the wall, just above where Kit was standing, subsequently spraying her with flecks of paint. "Agh" cried Kit, with a devilish glint in her eye and a loaded paintbrush in her hand, which promptly made its was onto Dani's face.

Dani stood shocked for a moment – the drips of cream tickling her cheek on their way down – before launching her own attack and covering Kit (and Beth) with splashes of paint. Dani was about to apologise to Beth when she was met by another roller to the face, and saw Beth's playful smile, her inner child bursting through the floodgates.

A full on paint fight soon developed, with much screaming and giggling. Beth wrapped her arm around Kit, getting her into a headlock, and was just about to add more paint to the already magnolia Kit, when she was surprised by arms wrapping around her, pleasantly surprised. She looked down at her daughters smiling face and remembered how she had looked just a few months ago. Back then, Beth never imagined that she would ever share moments like this with Kit again. "Its good to have you back love," she whispered.

"Its good to be back", Kit smiled, pressing her head into her mother, and no doubt leaving a cheek shaped paint splodge.

"Hey, what about me," cried Dani, hating to miss out on the mother daughter moment. The other two chuckled slightly and moved to let her into the hug.

"How could we _ever_ forget you Dani," muttered Kit half jokingly, feeling her mum poke her in the stomach for her trouble. But as hard as she tried, Beth couldn't hide the grin that had quickly spread across her face.

* * *

* * *

When the girls had taken showers, they set off for the sheep barn to help the boys, Beth staying behind to cook dinner. Now clad in wellies and old clothes, Dani and Kit happily stumbled up to the barn door, finding that the boys had already begun to make a start.

The vet had arrived, and was trying to help Scott, Robbie and Noah separate the very disgruntled sheep from their lambs, making the fence around them smaller and smaller. Kit immediately joined in, edging the lambs into a corner and doing far better than any of the boys. Dani was slightly hesitant, but was soon dragged into the mayhem by her boyfriend. "C'mon Dan, you never know, you might enjoy yourself," Scott told her, lifting her over the fence.

When a vague sense of order had been created, Kit and Scott went to help the vet dock the lambs tails, leaving Robbie, Noah and Dani in charge of keeping the sheep separated – with hindsight, this was a mistake.

"Won't it hurt them?" Dani asked, seeing the big metal clamps chop another lambs tail off.

"No, its only cartilage in there, so it's just like us having our ears pierced," answered Kit reassuringly.

"And the younger they are the less pain they feel," added Scott.

Dani watched the vet carefully, and was happy to see that once the lambs had been put down again and returned to their mothers, they seemed to show little discomfort.

Unfortunately she was paying too much attention to this and not enough to keeping her side of the fence protected from would-be runaway lambs, and as the inevitable happened, one small white lamb slipped under without her noticing.

Noah and Robbie exchanged a glance and immediately set after it, whilst Kit and Scott went to guard the rest of the flock, trying to subside their laughter at their friend and brother hopelessly trying to catch a very small and very fast little lamb.

"I'd better go and help them hadn't I?" stated Dani.

"You think?" replied Kit, slightly annoyed that she wasn't already, but laughing at Robbie and Noah too much to really care.

Dani turned and ran after the three figures; her arms out slightly in an I-don't-want-to-get-muddy-on-a-farm style run, which made Kit laugh even more, and Scott frown slightly.

Robbie had the lamb in his sights; there was no escape this time. It changed direction quickly, fooling Noah and sending him crashing to his feet, but Robbie was level to its tricks. He raced towards it, vaguely noticing Dani doing the same thing from the other side, at least one of them _had_ to catch it, surely. Or not.

As Robbie leapt and dove at the poor terrified creature, which dodged away at the last minute, and Dani tripped over her own feet, they were both sent hurtling forward and crashed into each other, and subsequently to the ground in a flailing mass of arms and legs.

Robbie fumbled to find his glasses, that had been dislodged when he fell, pushing them up onto his nose, he looked across at Dani. She was lay on her front with her face submerged in some kind of foul smelling farm substance, that looked and smelt suspiciously like manure. Suddenly, like a scene from a horror film, she shot up, screamed and ran screeching into Scott's arms, "You stupid stupid fucking moronic idiot Robbie!!"

Noah picked the straw out of his hair and struggled desperately not to laugh. He glanced across at Kit – a mistake. Seeing the corner of each others mouths twitch, neither were able to stop the tears of uncontrollable laughter rolling down their faces as they sunk together onto their knees, turning their backs to Dani, in a vain hope for her not to notice.

"Err, hadn't we better catch the lamb?" Robbie commented, not laughing quite so hard as the other two.

Noah dragged himself to his feet as a 'yes', motioned a goodbye to Kit, and ran, laughing, after the lambs retreating from, Robbie hot on his heels.

Kit turned back to Dani and Scott, who was obviously not too impressed at his girlfriend rubbing manure all over his shirt but was putting on a brave face, and offered to take Dani for her second shower of the day.

* * *

* * *

"Its over there," Robbie shouted, "by the tree." Noah looked in the direction the younger boy was pointing and realised that yes, the lamb was indeed near the tree, alongside a very picturesque looking stream, which Robbie had informed him belonged to another farm.

The lamb ran along the edge of the water as Noah and Robbie fumbled to grab it from behind, stumbling over various rocks and tree roots as they tried to do so. Getting closer and closer to the edge, Robbie almost falling in a one point.

Noah saw his chance and made a dive for the little sheep, unfortunately changing his mind half way through, "I've got it... I've... I've......" And, with the grace of an asteroid falling to earth, he was in.


	2. Chunk 2

Noah heavily dragged himself up the bank of the river, coughing up bits of water and glaring at Robbie, who by this stage was no help to him. Overtaken by laughter at the older boys rather spectacular dunking, and lay flat on his back with his hand moving up and down on his chest as he chuckled, Robbie took his tear stained glasses off and wiped them on his canvas shirt. All the while making trying-to-stop-laughing noises, but letting out the occasional, unavoidable snort.

Noah tried pitifully to wring his t-shirt out, but in the end decided that the best thing to do would just be to take it off, it was a nice enough day. As the wet shirt clung and pulled on Noah's wet back, Robbie couldn't help but notice how the droplets of water rippled over his tanned muscles, and the way the water had left his hair slightly ruffled and glistening... and how much he liked looking at this.

Once Robbie had clamed down – the redness on his face put down to laughter – and Noah had started to see the funny side, they decided to go back to the farm, lambless.

* * *

* * *

After picking up Scott on their way and telling him of their disastrous escapades with the lamb, the boys arrived back at the farmhouse.

Scott approached the now relatively clean Dani, though she still had a whiff about her, and made to wrap his arms around her, by means of apology for not being more supportive during the manure incident.

"Eww," Dani cried, angling herself away from him playfully, "you're all sweaty."

"What d'you expect Dan. Its one of the hottest days of the year," he gestured to Noah and Robbie, who were also sweaty, and, Kit noticed, Noah was topless and sweaty. "Anyway," continued Scott, "perspiration is a necessary bodily function."

"Well I know how to fix that," said Kit, a mischievous glint flashing across her eyes... and a hose full of cold water in her hand.

She flicked the valve on the side of the hose and unleashed a torrent of water at the boys, mainly Noah. They all turned their backs to it, and made that breathing–in-sharply face that people sometimes get in such cold-water situations.

"Aaarrgggh, Kit! No!" cried Robbie, "Tash said it'll shrink if I get it wet".

Kit let the water stream drop to the floor as she stared open mouthed at her little brother in disbelief. A snigger was heard, and soon everyone was trying to hold in their own giggles. It took a while for Robbie to cotton on.

"I mean my shirt, not my... Tasha gave it me... the shirt, I mean... you know what I mean," he stuttered as his cheeks began to glow for the second time that hour.

When she had managed to compose herself, Kit sneaked a glance at Noah, who was running his hand through his freshly wet hair, sending droplets of water flying to the ground. Drips glistened across his toned surfer style torso, and Kit couldn't help but stare. Luckily for her, Noah was too busy trying to dry himself again to notice.

His task was impossible without getting changed, he was still soaking wet. He decided to have some fun. He strolled up to a happily dry Kit, eyes twinkling mischievously and a slightly-goofy slightly-roguish grin on his face.

Kit knew he was up to something and eyed him suspiciously. "What?" she questioned, wearily.

"Nothing," he replied innocently, before lunging towards her, obviously not learning from past mistakes. Kit slipped through his grasp and ran giggling and shrieking playfully away from him. "Noooo Lawson... keep your wet little paws off me... nOah!! Haaee!" He turned and followed her, closing a little with every stride.

It didn't take him long to catch her and wrestle her to the ground, holding her squirming laughing form firmly beneath him.

Kit looked up at him, the giggles stopping. 'Well isn't this awkward' she though to herself. But Noah didn't move, he just held her there for a moment and grinned. She looked into his eyes, and could see something there, behind the playful mischievous twinkle, it was something meaningful.

She didn't have time to dwell on this as he released her, and helped her to her feet. Her hand tingling from his touch, and a grin still plastered on his face – exactly what type of grin this was, Kit could no longer tell.

* * *

* * *

Everyone had been dried, fed, and watered, courtesy of Beth's wonderful cooking, and were trying to decide what to do for the rest of the evening.

"We could build a campfire outside," suggested Kit, hoping to end up cuddling up to Noah.

"Yeah, and we could toast marshmallows too," said Dani happily, eager to relive one of the family camping experiences from her childhood.

As the group made their way outside, having all agreed that this was a good idea, Beth politely excused herself, telling them that she was tired and was going to have an early night. She felt they would have more fun without their mother watching over them.

When the fire was lit and starting to give off a soothing orange glow, logs were arranged and people took their seats for the night.

"WooHoooo. Marshmallow time!" exclaimed Dani, pushing her first one onto a stick, putting it over the flames and passing the bag to Scott, who did the same – minus the 'WooHoooo'.

"Y'know, I once invented a retractable prong specifically _for_ marshmallow toasting, and other such important uses," stated Robbie. "It took away the need to expend valuable energy stretching your arm out towards the fire – to just the touch of a button. It could also read the temperature, and from that, work out the optimum marshmallow toasting conditions, telling you how long to toast for (to one tenth of a second), and the precise distance it should be from the flames."

"Of course," added Kit, eager to shatter her little brothers delusions of grandeur, "it was all fine... until he almost blinded Henry with it. Left a bruise on his temple for like _three_ weeks," she giggled, "unsurprisingly mum took it off him, and it became another for the Robbie-don't-touch pile."

Scott chuckled at the memory and Noah smiled, he loved the way Kit told stories.

After conversation had spanned across many other topics, from school, to Uni, to marmite, to sheep, to films, to bra sizes, and the group had gradually huddled closer and closer together, Robbie had a brainwave.

"Lets do dares," he said, his face lighting up, orange coloured, catching the glow from the fire and making his eyes invisible beneath his glasses.

There were murmurs of approval from most people, bar Dani, who was slightly dubious. However, this doubt was soon pacified by Scott giving her some real farm cider, from the supermarket – after okaying it with his sister first.

"Maybe we should set some rules though," Dani suggested, or rather commanded, "like so no one has to do anything too bad, or embarrassing."

Robbie's face fell, "Then what's the point in playing at all? People are supposed to get embarrassed and do things they wouldn't normally do, that's why they're called _dares_. It wouldn't be particularly daring just to go 'you must end every sentence with _and I like to wear pink leather_', though that one might actually be funny. Or 'you must drink a whole pint of water in one go' ooooh daring," he said sarcastically, making 'ooooh' wiggly fingers at her.

Dani pulled a face at him, "but I don't want everyone to laugh at me."

"Okay then," said Noah, rolling his eyes, "Rule: nothing that happens here tonight leaves this group of people."

"Ever," Kit added, looking forward to the fun already.

Dani seemed to accept this. "Right then," Robbie grinned, "its anything goes tonight, but no-one breathes a word about it to anyone other than the five of us." The group nodded, Kit's arm rubbing against Noah's as he moved a little closer to her, making her heart jump slightly.

Robbie set the empty marshmallow bag on the floor and reached for the pen and scraps of paper passed to him by Scott. "This is what happens. Everyone writes the worst or funniest dare they can think of on here, then scrunches it up and pops it in the bag. Each person then takes turns to draw one out and follow the instructions, whether it's their own dare or not. No forfeits, all dares must be done, so make them doable. And all dares are anonymous." He passed the bits of paper round and watched as each person received the pen, and scribbled down their dare, with a smile on their face that Satan himself would be proud of.

* * *

* * *

Robbie's hand tentatively reached into the crumpled marshmallow packet, and picked out a small piece of paper. The group leaned into him closely, eager to see what his task would be.

"You must were the opposite sex's clothing for the rest of the evening," he read, quite relieved that he had an easy dare. He thought about this for a while, and then realised that it wasn't quite so good.

Kit was in stitches, memories of her two brothers wearing Beth's dresses flooded back, oh how she would love to see it again, the sheer redness that had covered Robbie's face as the whole room full of people laughed at him when one of his breasts had popped out could do with a second viewing.

"What shall we put him in?" Dani asked Kit excitedly.

"Well," offered Robbie, "you'll have to use something of mum's, Kit's not female, her clothes are more manly than mine." Kit punched him hard in the arm, making him wince, as much as she hated to admit it, his comment had embarrassed her – the tomboy look wasn't exactly going to impress the object of her desire.

However, her confidence rose again at hearing Noah's comment, "Most peoples' clothes are more manly than yours Robbie."

Scott laughed, Robbie glared, and Kit and Dani ran off squealing with excitement to get one of Beth's dresses from inside, dragging the very reluctant Robbie behind them.

Minutes later the girls arrived at the fire again, "Gentlemen and Gentlemen, we are pleased to present to you, for one night only..." Noah made a fake drum roll with his hands "...Roberta Hunter," announced Dani.

Robbie stepped out from behind Kit. Noah and Scott just stared. The girls' weapon of choice was a pretty, puffy skirt with a tight fitting bodice, complete with socks shoved up it and a delicate scarlet lace trim, matching the boys face particularly well. The boofyness of the skirt made Robbie's legs look like two hairy white tent poles, bent at the knee and pimply with cold.

When Noah and Scott had recovered from the shock, the laughter began. "You look like one of the ugly sisters gone wrong," Scott commented. Dani slapped him playfully, "I think he looks great."

"Thanks Dan, its good to know that I can pull of the 'woman' look" Robbie said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He quickly sat down, legs apart, as guys do, showing his underwear to the world. Noticing this, he made to cross his legs but Noah's already sniggering face reminded him that this would be a mistake, so he contented himself with sitting sideways, and gestured for someone to pick the next dare.

* * *

* * *

Kit read the words on the little crumpled piece of paper again, and looked at the person sat next to her.

"Well," asked Robbie, smoothing his skirt down slightly, "what does it say?"

"You must remove an item of clothing from the person to your right, using only your mouth." Kit looked to her left, at Noah, and grinned sheepishly.

Thankfully he returned her grin. "So, where do you want me?"

Kit thought for a while, trying to decide the easiest place to go. Her mind flashing briefly to the place she would love to remove clothes from Noah with her teeth... but that was _not_ going to happen.

"Probably one of his socks would be easiest," said Dani.

Kit recoiled in mock horror. "You're seriously asking me to go near his feet?!"

"Hey!" Noah poked her in the arm, making her giggle, "this, coming from the girl with the smelliest feet in the world, and I know, I've smelt your trainers."

Kit resisted asking when and why the hell he did this, and slapped him playfully.

"I'll go for your t-shirt then, okay?"

Noah nodded his agreement and positioned himself in a more easily accessible position. Kit moved her mouth towards the bottom of his shirt, hesitantly, her face already feeling flushed, as the others gathered in closer, excited.

She clamped her teeth delicately around the rim of his top, and moved her head upwards, giggling nervously and hoping he couldn't tell why. Noah looked at her, her head close to the top of his jeans, looking even more beautiful than usual, and had to try very hard not to get over excited. She worked quickly, feeling his stomach muscles tense slightly to her touch.

Adrenaline took over, and suddenly made Kit feel much more adventurous. When no one was looking, she gently flicked her tongue over his nipple, leaving a cool tingling sensation behind. Noah gasped slightly, surprised by her sudden touch, loud enough for Kit to hear but too quiet for anyone else. Kit beamed with the material still in her mouth, realising what she had made him feel; she was embarrassed but exhilarated.

Finally pulling the shirt totally off, to the cheers and whooping of Dani and her brothers, Kit took it out of her mouth, handed it back to Noah and sat back on her log. Noah, still slightly shocked, and extremely turned on, by Kit's actions, pulled his shirt back on and sat back down on the other side of her, noticing the little semi circular wet patch her mouth had made, and subconsciously stroking the material.

* * *

* * *

"You must kiss the person sitting to the right of you continuously for 30 seconds." Scott read aloud to the group. Nervously he turned to his right, and gaping back at him, with eyebrows raised and the most horrified look Scott had ever seen... was Noah.

**

* * *

* * *

**

Final chunk should be up sometime at the weekend. Hope you're enjoying it...

**Becky**


	3. Chunk 3

**This is the final chunk of this mini fic, and just to warn you it gets a bit more towards the 15 sexual wise than the other two bits. Enjoy...**

* * *

"No way."  
  
A statement. Noah shuffled up to a Kit a bit closer, trying to put as much distance between himself and Scott as possible. Did he believe that those words on that piece of paper had 'turned' his friend gay? That he might pounce on him at any moment?  
  
Robbie rolled his eyes, totally enjoying the sight of his usually so calm big brother so flustered. "No, 'no ways' Noah. All dares must be done; they're the rules, you agreed to them... Now pucker up."  
  
Noah glared at the younger boy, making Robbie laugh even more. "Yeah, Rob, I know what the rules are. But, this is Scott's dare, not mine. So it's not fair that I have to do just as much as him," he replied, defensively, a reddish tint beginning to colour his cheeks.  
  
Scott backed his friend up with a murmur and a nod. Wishing he'd picked a different dare.  
  
"Chicken." Kit scoffed, smirking at Noah. Strangely, she was quite looking forward to this dare, if she could block out the image of her brother that was.  
  
Noah looked at Kit, his mouth open, ready to make some quick comeback, but the horror of the situation left his mind empty and no words would come.  
  
Kit knew they would do it in the end, she knew them both too well. Scott was a pushover, and Noah was definitely open to a bit of gentle persuasion.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Dani, "if you don't do this then what was the point in the rest of us playing. Robbie did his even though he didn't want to, now it's your turn." Scott was slightly surprised at his girlfriend; he thought the prude in her would be totally against the idea... maybe it was the cider.  
  
"Well," he sighed, beginning to cave already, "I suppose we _did_ say nothing would leave this group, so... no-one's gonna find out... and its just a bit'a fun after all..."  
  
Noah stared at him, aghast. How could Scott say this, they had to both be against the idea, united in their defiance. Now it would look like it was only him being the boring one, the one that takes himself too seriously, the one who isn't up for a laugh. That certainly wasn't true.  
  
The other three nodded and made encouraging noises in Noah's direction. He knew he couldn't refuse. "Well..." Kit held in a cheer, Robbie didn't. "No tongues ok." He admitted defeat, embarrassed and nervous. The others clapped and cheered.  
  
Noah and Scott stared at each other, unmoving. Kit caught Dani's eye and they both had to try hard to suppress a giggle. Kit shoved Noah forwards towards Scott so that they crashed into each other, and promptly sprung apart again.  
  
Scott took the initiative and moved his head forwards slightly, clumsily, towards the younger man, not knowing which side to go to. Noah closed his eyes, in terror not pleasure, and pulled back slightly as he felt another mans lips touch his own.  
  
Scott moved with him awkwardly and kept the kiss. Kit yelped, "Go," and started the timer on her watch for 30 seconds.  
  
Scott placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, to stop him pulling away again. They moved their mouths with each other's slowly, reluctantly, trying to make the experience as comfortable and as painless as possible for each other, adjusting grips to make this easier.  
  
Noah tried to pretend he was kissing Hayley, but Hayley didn't have stubble and aftershave on, so this didn't work. After a few uncomfortable seconds they began to relax slightly, waiting for Kit to shout time, vaguely aware of the other three moving closer and trying not to laugh, and failing.  
  
When the longest and strangest 30 seconds of their lives had finally passed, the two men sprang apart, scrubbing their mouths, their cheeks glowing bright red.  
  
Scott looked away from the group, too embarrassed to ever turn around again. Noah moved as close to Kit as possible and held her hand, trying to get back to a more heterosexual connection.  
  
When she had recovered from the shock of it, Kit closed her hand around his and smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder and feeling him awkwardly adjust to get more comfortable.  
  
Robbie handed the bag to Dani, deciding that Noah needed time to recover before his dare. His hand trembled, still unable to believe what had just happened.  
  
Kit giggled, looking up at Noah's crimson cheeks. She was sure that her own wouldn't be far off a matching colour though. Strangely, once she had gotten past the image of her brother, and imagined him as someone else, she had found the whole experience... pretty hot.

* * *

Robbie stood nervously in the middle of the group, to the side of the fire. Dani had taken her blanket off her knees and had stood up ready, like a predator next to him.  
  
"You must pole dance around the person to your left for 1 minute."  
  
Robbie's skirt billowed slightly in the wind, his eyes away from the very pretty girl next to him. Kit started her watch again, and signalled for Dani to begin. Her, Scott and Noah singing the 'You Can Leave Your Hat On' theme, the boys whistling and cheering for Robbie.  
  
Dani moved slowly, sexily around the teenager. Dipping low and trailing her arms across both of their bodies seductively in a porn star pose.  
  
Robbie gulped, as her petite hands moved around his back and further down. Curling her leg around his tent poles, and dragging her other hand across his chest, tickling the space between chest and socks. He was trying desperately hard to control himself, 'hard' probably being the wrong word.  
  
Dani traced her fingers downwards to the rim of his skirt, then smiled kinkily, wrapped her arm around his neck and twirled. She knew exactly what she was doing to Robbie, and was loving playing the tease. She also knew what she was doing to Scott; he was so cute when he was trying not to be jealous.  
  
Robbie had failed miserably to control himself. He had tried to think of something else, like his mum naked. But even this didn't work and he had been unable to stop his hormones kicking into action. He wanted it to go away.  
  
The minute was up, and Dani picked her blanket up and settled back down into Scott's arms. He lifted her chin and gently pulled her in close for a kiss.  
  
Robbie sat down again, praying that no-one would notice the strange bulge in his skirt. However, his prayers went unanswered.  
  
"I think you need to cool down a bit Robbie," Kit remarked, barely covering her amusement, "D'you want me to go and get the hose, that's what Tash suggested, right?"  
  
Robbie glared at his older sister, putting his hands on his lap to try to cover his shame. He heard sniggers and turned his head down, suddenly becoming very interested in a particular twig.  
  
Kit just laughed, and handed the bag containing the last dare to Noah.

* * *

"You must swim from one side of the stream to the other and back... completely naked."  
  
Kit barely hid her joy, having to physically put her hand over her mouth to stop herself saying something, which she might later regret.  
  
"Stream?" questioned Dani, confused.  
  
"I think it means the river up near the Jackson's farm," said Scott. Robbie and Kit nodded that they too thought this was the case.  
  
Noah thought about this. It wasn't like he'd never been skinny dipping before, and after the Scott thing, no other dare could possibly be anything _like_ comparable. But he wasn't too keen on everyone seeing him naked either.  
  
He unwrapped himself from Kit and stood up, she held onto his arm and stayed close to him as the group started to walk in the direction of the stream that Noah and Robbie had found earlier.  
  
Scott draped his arm around Dani as they walked, slightly giddy from the alcohol and adrenalin. Robbie followed behind, quite looking forward to seeing naked Noah... and quite worried by this.  
  
It didn't take them long to get to the river, and assemble themselves along the edge. Noah had his shirt off and was in the process of taking his trousers off. Kit stood next to him, trying to keep her eyes away from his bare chest.  
  
His leg got caught in the material of his trousers and he swayed towards the water a little. Thankfully Kit grabbed him, saving him from falling in there for what would have been the second time that day. Her hands felt warm on his bare skin, lingered there for a moment. He enjoyed the feeling.  
  
Kit embarrassedly withdrew her hands, stepping back slightly, as Noah continued to strip down to his boxers.  
  
"Get them off then!" shouted Dani, wolf whistling. Embarrassing guys was so much fun, and so easy too.  
  
Noah hesitated, deciding that he would have to whip them off and dive in straight away to cover himself up as much as he could.  
  
Kit started up a chant, "OFF, OFF, OFF, OFF!" which the rest of the group soon joined in with, laughing at their friends dilemma.  
  
Noah held his breath, and in what he hoped would be one swift movement but what was actually a few very fumbling movements, he threw his boxers off and dived into the water smoothly. Kit made sure she caught a good sight of his, what she would describe as 'peachy', ass, before he was totally submerged. She couldn't keep her eyes away this time, and she knew Robbie had noticed and was laughing.  
  
Noah breathed in short choppy breaths, the water decidedly cold against his bare skin, and began to swim across the river. He lowered himself into the water as much as possible, making for a strange style of swimming, which the group on the bank found very funny indeed.  
  
As he reached the other side, he had relaxed and his body had gotten used to the temperature, now feeling pleasantly warm. He turned to face the group, who all looked very happy in their nice warm dryness, and beckoned for them to join him with a smirk on his face.  
  
They shook their heads. He swam to the middle of the stream, close enough to them to not have to shout too loud. "Come onnn, the waters lovely," he tempted, "...and don't worry Rob, its not too cold, so you shouldn't have any... err... issues." Robbie blushed and cursed himself for not thinking before opening his mouth.  
  
By means of proving his point further, Noah began to mess about, turning over and splashing water to the group, who again began to laugh.  
  
Dani, feeling particularly giddy from the cider, took her jeans and t-shirt off and stripped down to her bra and knickers. Robbie blushed further. He couldn't take his eyes off his brothers girlfriend, stood with her hands on her hips, in lacy, deep red underwear. Her bra and the rim of her knickers embroidered with delicate flowers, and making seductive eyes at Noah. She looked good.  
  
Kit noticed this too, and as Dani dived in, a perfect dive creating little fault in the waters smooth plateau, Kit began to feel very self-conscious. She knew her own body was nothing in comparison. She thought that if Noah saw her naked he'd be repulsed, and her chances would be ruined forever. And she knew that this was going to happen.  
  
When Dani was a metre or so from Noah and had dunked his head under the water playfully a few times, Scott unbuttoned his shirt and, in just his boxers, dove in with no hesitation. He was incredibly turned on by the sight of his girlfriend in her underwear, but was not particularly happy about her being alone with Noah like that.  
  
"C'mon Kit," Noah shouted, sending mischievous splashes her way. Kit groaned inwardly, this was it, one of those defining worst moments of her life.  
  
Robbie wasn't too happy either, but decided he had no choice, after all, they'd already seen him in a skirt.  
  
Kit helped her brother out of his dress, leaving him stood shivering and pale. He looked at her, willing her to do the same so they could jump in together.  
  
She took her jeans off first, her t-shirt hanging over her knickers, putting off the inevitable revealing of the stomach for as long as possible. But as Noah splashed her again, and Robbie whispered, "what're you waiting for?" Kit knew she couldn't hold off any longer. Slowly she lifted her t-shirt up from the bottom, over her head. Quickly she threw it to the side with everyone else's discarded clothes, and folded her arms around herself protectively with her head down.  
  
Noah looked at her, shocked. She wasn't anything like how he'd imagined her to look. She wasn't chubby, she had smooth feminine curves, and porcelain coloured skin, set off perfectly by the underwear she had on. Black, low cut and slightly lacy, they were her favourite pair and the ones she was usually too afraid to wear, why she had put them on to come to the farm in, she didn't know, but she was so glad she had... maybe it was fate.  
  
Kit was stunned, Noah didn't look disgusted at all, he actually looked like he couldn't keep his eyes off her, his mouth open slightly. She took great confidence from this and stepped into the cool water slowly, unwrapping her arms as she did so. Noah smiled goofily at her; she covered her body up way too much. As Kit swam towards him, Noah couldn't keep his mind from wandering, he was extremely turned on right now... or maybe it was the water. Whatever it was, he knew he'd die of embarrassment if she found out, so tried to think less sexy thoughts.  
  
Kit stopped about a metre or so from Noah, reminding herself that he was completely naked and not wanting to embarrass herself. But he was only a few metres away from her, and completely naked...  
  
The water clung to the material of her bra, making her nipples show through slightly. Noah noticed this before she dipped under the water, grabbing his hand - please God let it be his hand - and dragging him with her towards the other three. Where Dani and Scott were still doing impressions of Robbie's dive, or rather, Robbie's spectacular belly-flop.  
  
Eager to change the subject, Robbie sent a torrent of water towards his older sister, making her squeal and retaliate, dunking him under the water and holding him there until Scott pulled her off and returned the favour. Noah then jumped on Scott, and Dani onto him. The five of them caught up in a huge mass of naked arms and legs, screaming and laughing, something that would probably have looked like some huge drunken orgy to any unfortunate onlooker.  
  
As the water fight continued, Dani and Scott began to slowly drift away from the group. As she leant against him, he pulled her head up to his for a long passionate kiss. Dani broke away softly, "I love you so much," she declared truthfully, "you know that right?" Scott nodded and smiled, "I love you too Dan."  
  
"How much?" his girlfriend questioned, moving her hand down his chest a little.  
  
"This much." Scott kissed her again, feeling testosterone begin to take effect.  
  
Dani felt him press against her, "Or that much, hey?"  
  
As they moved in for another kiss, Robbie announced his presence by crashing ever so ungracefully through the middle of them. "Alright lovebirds, enough of the mushy stuff already, were supposed to be having fun, and let me tell you, watching the two of you eat each others faces is not fun. Not fun at all." And with that, he jumped onto his older brothers head and sent him coughing and spluttering to the bottom of the stream, to emerge a moment later with revenge etched into his face, and a mock-menacing smirk.  
  
As yet another fight commenced, Noah ducked Kit deep under the water, keeping contact with her arm and neck. He pulled himself down and brushed against her slightly, then planted a soft kiss on her lips and swam off quickly, feeling very brave and very horny.  
  
Kit came up to the surface in a state of disbelief. Did that really just happen? Was she imagining the tingling sensation still on her lips? Had one of her dreams just come true? Did that really just happen?  
  
She looked over to Noah who was busy sending a gush of water over an unsuspecting Robbie; he was certainly acting as if nothing had happened. Kit felt herself sink, she had imagined it. But then... as if to prove her wrong, she caught his glance and saw the coy smirk on his face and the slight red tint on his cheeks. She knew it was real, it had really happened. And she knew he wanted it to again.  
  
He looked away sheepishly as she caught on, he couldn't believe what he'd just done, but he was glad he had, and from the looks of it, so was she.

* * *

After another round of water fights, ensuring that everyone was completely and utterly drenched, Kit took hold of Noah's hand and led him down the river a bit, under the shade of an overhanging willow tree, where they would be out of sight of the others.  
  
They swam silently, both wondering what or if to say something. Kit brought them to a halt, and turned to face Noah. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"About before..." Kit started, eventually finding the courage, "did... did you mea... did you want... 'it' to happen?" Her voice was shy and hesitant, endearing her to him even more.  
  
"Did I want to kiss you, you mean?" Noah asked.  
  
Kit nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I did."  
  
Kit felt her heart thump in her chest, she was sure he could hear it too. She looked at him, his hair damp and leaving little curls around his forehead, and his blue eyes shining. How could he possibly like her?  
  
He looked at her, hair in wavy lines to her shoulders, her head titled to the side, feeling cutely awkward on its owner, her lips red, her eyes reflecting the moonlight, turned towards him. Did he really deserve something so beautiful?  
  
"Kit," he started, unsure how to put the words together, after all the time of denying them, "I... I really like you. I really really like you. I've been trying to deny it for the last God knows how many months, but I cant anymore. You're... so special to me, I didn't realise how special 'till tonight, but you are Kit. You're beautiful." He looked at her face expectantly.  
  
Kit bit her lip and turned her head down embarrassed. It was happening. "You're beautiful too," she mumbled into the water.  
  
Noah placed his fingers gently underneath her chin and pulled her head closer to his. She looked into his eyes, she needed him. He pulled her closer, their lips now just a few seconds apart. "Love me," Kit whispered into his mouth.  
  
He leant in and his lips met hers, awkwardly at first, making them both tremble. As their mouths and tongues tenderly worked on each other, Kit placed her hand up gently to stroke his face with her fingertips, and he wrapped his arms around her closely. The kiss grew deeper. It was a cliché. It felt so wrong, but yet if felt so right. And neither could break it.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, they broke apart. They stared at each other for a moment, then turned their heads in unison. To see Robbie, Dani and Scott staring at them open mouthed.  
  
Suddenly Dani broke into a smile, "Oh my Goood," she beamed, "you guys finally got it together."  
  
Kit laughed at her friend; nothing could replace the smile that she now wore.  
  
Scott shook his head and grinned. Pleased for his friend and his sister, pleased that they were finally happy.  
  
"Sprung," teased Robbie, splashing the couple and once again breaking the romantic mood. "Now who needs cooling down?"

* * *

The group reluctantly gathered together their belongings, re-dressed themselves, and made their way back to the fire.  
  
Scott went up to the farmhouse to get blankets and sleeping bags for everyone, they had decided to sleep under the stars.  
  
Noah and Kit walked as close to each other as they could possibly get, hand in hand, arm in arm. Neither could quite believe what was happening.  
  
Robbie walked on his own, feeling a little left out by all the coupleishness and wishing that he'd brought Tasha.  
  
As Scott emerged from the house, blankets were placed on the floor, around the fire, but a safe distance away. Dani and Scott shared a sleeping bag, Robbie had his own, and Noah and Kit wrapped themselves together in blankets.  
  
Kit snuggled down into her boyfriend's arms, listening to the crackle of the fire, and the steady, reassuring, drumming of his heart. She let her eyes close slowly, praying that tomorrow, she would wake up in his arms, and that it wouldn't all just have been a dream...

The End

* * *

**And so ends my first complete fan fic. BIG thanks to QueenVix and kittyfantastico (for both chapters), and Stacey for your reviews. I'm really glad you enjoyed it, you made me smile :) Also thankies to Fez and Jess from the NK site for mucho help. And sorry it got a bit soppy at the end there, the NK in me just couldn't resist. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time...**


End file.
